The Partners That Never Knew
by ladygrace103
Summary: A story about a relationship between partners that turns into something they didn't expect. (based off of the show Law & Order SVU)
1. Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

"Can't Blame a Girl for Trying".

Chapter One

It could have been just like any other day. Olivia Benson woke up early to go for her morning run. Today was starting to feel different, but she never thought anything close to what was soon to come.

She packed her shower gear and some work clothes into her drawstring bag and ran twenty blocks, about a mile, to Elliot's house. Elliot Stabler was her partner at the 16th precinct, downtown Manhattan, Special Victims Unit. She knocked on the door. Elliot had been off work for some time to gather himself after his recent divorce with Kathy. He has been very down about the whole thing. He knew he needed the divorce, but all he could think about was his kids. Olivia knocked again. Elliot moped his way to the door opening it surprised to see Olivia standing there with a reassuring smile with a drop of sweat that fell below her brow, still catching her breath from her run. Olivia really cared about Elliot, she was really concerned about his absence. She looked him up and down and thought to herself he looks like crap. He was greasy and wearing three day old clothes. After a while of just standing in the doorway staring at one another Elliot finally walked away from the door leaving it open for Olivia to enter, he walked back to his safe place the couch. He laid down saying little to nothing. Just a few nods of response. Olivia walked in closing the door behind her.

"El, what am I to do"? Olivia now speaking in her nurturing voice. She looked him in the eyes. It's almost as if she already knew the answer. Elliot stayed curled up on the couch in his depressed state of mind staring into nothing. Olivia walked into the kitchen to the fridge opening it finding nothing but a case of beer. She went back to the couch to find Elliot out cold. Elliot felt better knowing she was there for him, all of his thoughts just went away for a while.

He slept like a baby for a couple hours, the most in weeks. Olivia started to pick up his place, when she finished she jumped into the shower and got ready for the day.

Later Olivia walked into the living room to find Elliot in the same spot she had left him. She went to the kitchen to call the Captain to tell him she would be taking the day off to keep Elliot company. Cragen understood "Do whatever it takes Liv". Olivia walked back over to the couch and lifted Elliot's legs and sat down placing the back down onto her lap. "El, I'm worried about you" Olivia said under her breath. Elliot looked up seeing her face now thinking hard, spacing. Elliot was not the type to be emotional his was a hard ass most of the time, but before he couldn't stop himself as he began to tear up and cry silently to himself. "El"? She grabbed his hand as he sat up on the couch. "I'm so sorry". is all he said. They sat there for a good amount of time, Olivia just comforting him, holding him. They were best friends, partners.

Elliot fell asleep in her arms as Olivia read a book silently to herself. She woke him up a half hour later. "El, we need to get you in a shower". She laid out some fresh clean clothes and waited for him to finish. As Elliot came out of the bedroom drying his hair. "Better"? Olivia presented a smile to lighten the mood. "Liv, you didn't have to do all of this" Elliot said referring to all the cleaning and washing of clothes. He continued "You have done so much for me". She smiled "Like you wouldn't do the same." was what Olivia said as they started to fold laundry.

Later that evening Elliot was watching the nightly news and catching up on paperwork from the days he had missed at work. Olivia walked in to help, she needed to catch up on today's work as well.

The doorbell rang, Elliot jumped, could it be Kathy he thought. Olivia could see the panic in his eyes "El, it's take out." she reassured him. He was tense but he went back to his work, he didn't want her to think he was going back into depression. Elliot did love Kathy but their relationship was poison. His reaction was something he didn't quite understand.

They sat and enjoyed their takeout while Olivia forced him to watch her favorite chick flick. Elliot was starting to feel a lot better now but he still hadn't spoke a word about the divorce to Olivia. She was his best friend, and partially responsible for his final decision on his divorce. He loved Olivia,but they'd never act on their feelings for each other. Olivia didn't quite understand the quality of the relationship they shared. She had trained herself to never act or think about him in the way she wanted to.

They were silent for some time until Olivia suddenly yelled "Elliot for god's sake, you know you can't let this stay all stuffed in the back of your head, you need to talk to someone." He looked up startled by Olivia's subtle outburst. Elliot as stubborn as he is replied implying something just as subtle "I think you need to talk to someone about what that really was about Olivia, I don't think you were talking about my divorce anymore."


	2. Smoke and Fire

**Chapter Two**

 **Smoke and Fire…**

Weeks later…

Olivia woke up to find herself curled up in Elliot's arms. The night before, Elliot showed up on the front step at her apartment, he was ready to talk about anything and everything. Elliot was still having a hard time with his divorce and balancing his kids back and forth with Kathy that he just needed some time with his best friend.

As Olivia realized she was in his arms she began to silently panic, avoiding at all cost to wake him. The two of them have been friends, partners for the longest time. They had an unbreakable bond no one could ever understand. Elliot was married and Olivia knew that but things have changed. She was starting to realize her true feeling were coming back to grasps. She tried to bury them deep in the back of her mind but she was really struggling. She knew he was in pain, that she shouldn't let anything happen between them. It was too soon he needed to heal. All she could think was " _Is the cuddling innocent?"_ Olivia laid in his arms for many more minutes just thinking and trying not to wake Elliot, she enjoyed the comfort he provided in his arms, even if it didn't mean anything. She sat there for a few minutes until she fell back into a deep sleep.

Elliot woke up looking down seeing his best friend curled up breathing small short breaths. She wrinkled her nose as she was having a dream. That was one of Elliot's favorite things about her. " _She is so beautiful_ " he thought to himself. He knew it was okay to think such a thing because it was true, his best friend was the most beautiful woman in the had sun-kissed skin to match dark chestnut eyes and her silky brown hair. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear causing her to twitch in her sleep.

Elliot has always loved Olivia which has made him feel the most guilty the last few weeks. He has discussed every detail of his divorce with her. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Though they were friends he wished he hadn't went off on many hour long spurts of rage and sadness. He thought " _how selfish am I to put her through that_ " He was in a toxic marriage with Kathy for many years but he didn't regret it. Just out of High School they were young and expecting a child. Elliot has always been a stubborn, loyal, and caring man. He took responsibility, but in the end his family was broken. All he could think about now is how he has love for Olivia.

Elliot soothed Olivia awake playing with her hair. Olivia now awake once more felt his fingers combing through her hair. Knowing he was surely awake this time jumped from his arms and stood up with the stupidest look on her face. "El?" she was shocked that he was allowing himself to be affectionate towards her. "What?" he asked with an oblivious tone in his voice.

Elliot got up and started to gather his things to get ready for the day. Olivia still frozen, not fearful but confused, walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Elliot got in the shower, while Olivia made each of them breakfast. Olivia ate fast so she could leave for work before he got out of the shower. Elliot walked out to find Olivia had left.

Today was Elliot's day off. After he had eaten at Olivia's he headed back to his place. Olivia drove herself to work. On her way there her mind was racing, she couldn't get him off her mind.

Olivia enter the precinct. Cragen took her straight into his office. She shouldn't be talking with him. She was confused, and not in a good state of mind to talk to her Captain. " _How is he?_ " was all he asked. Olivia didn't respond. He asked again." _Liv, I asked you a question. How is Stabler?_ " he was concerned. " _W-what?.. Oh Ummm.._ " she managed to get out. She stared out the window trying to avoid eye contact at all cost because she knew the Captain could read into her just by looking into her chestnut eyes. " _Liv, I think you should take the day off. You seem awfully distracted"_. Olivia heard him clearly this time " _What? Go home?!_ " She didn't argue so she was sent home.

She drove back home to find Elliot was back at her place. She walked in with her head down. " _Back so soon?_ " He questioned. " _Yeah, the Captain sent me home_ ". She continued to avoid looking in his direction. She distracted herself and started cleaning up the counters and picking up the living room. Cleaning was a nervous habit of hers and Elliot knew this. "Why would he send you home? Are you not feeling well?" he got up from the couch and started to walk over to her. " _No I'm fine_." she spat out while trying to walk further away from him. " _Liv, what is going on?_ " he was really becoming worried. "You already know that answer…" she gave him a look of shame and remorse. " _No Olivia, I do not know, now would you please talk to me?_ " he had a stern tone to his voice which made Olivia upset. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside. " _Liv,what happened_?" now being careful not to scare or upset her.

It was quiet for some time. Olivia sat up against the door with her knee to her chest sobbing to herself. Elliot knocked on the door a few minutes later. Olivia opened the door and acted as if nothing happened. " _Liv, what is going on?_ " he looked her in the eyes. " _Nothing, can't a girl pee in peace_." she covered something up once again with another lie. She knew she couldn't tell him why she was really upset. " _I'm just a damsel in distress now_ " she thought. " _What wouldn't he do to save his poor friend Olivia_ " She continued to pity herself, which wasn't something she would usually do if she knew any better.


	3. Little Do You Know

**Chapter 3**

 **Little Do You know.**

Later in the evening Olivia continued to ignore Elliot. She was still upset about him being in her apartment, and being sent home from work. She started to blame it all on him and their feelings. "Liv, can you look at me please?" Elliot talking yet again through the bathroom door. Olivia swung the door open with red eyes from tears. She looked him in the eyes with the greatest amount of pain he had ever seen. She tried to storm around him on her way to the sofa, but El grabbed her arm, she screamed slightly. "Stop, I can't do this." she managed to escape his grasp. She grabbed the blanket and covered her head and curled into a ball. "Olivia, what is the matter with you?" he went to sit near her tugging at the blanket. "Liv..." he tugged more and laughed softly. "Stop this, you need to let me in. I know you wouldn't allow me shut you out like this." She took the blanket off her head."I'm fine El, I'll be fine." El turned the TV on and let her sit and pout until she fell asleep. Later Elliot got up and made up the bed for Olivia, he went back to the couch and proceeded to carry her to the room to tuck her in. Olivia was half awake while he was carrying her, she thought why fight it. Elliot placed her comfortably onto the bed, but Olivia wouldn't let go of his shoulders forcing him to continue to hold her. "Liv, are you awake?" he whispered. He held her for a moment longer sitting on the bed until she finally let go. He proceeded to tuck her in and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. He whispered thinking she wouldn't hear. "I love you Olivia Benson." When he left Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes " I love you too."

Elliot was sitting on the couch watching sports and drinking a beer. Olivia just starting to wake up an hour or so later walked out to Elliot and gave him a had his typical dumb confused face once again. He stood up to meet her " Look whos up, sleeping beauty." Olivia felt different from his once innocent joke that turned into something now meant more. She laughed nervously. "What?" she acted surprised. "My sleeping beauty" he repeated.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Olivia brushed past him and whispered " I heard you." he soon realized what she was actually talking about. She continued to walk away almost out of his reach but he grabbed her arm and pulled her right back to him. He held her so she couldn't move and he could look into her eyes. He's strong she thought. She already knew this but in this moment she really knew it. "El?!" she laughed in a nervous tone. "What did you just say?" he demanded her to answer. "I said I heard you El." she repeated. "What are you talking about?" he played dumb. "So you didn't think I was awake huh?" she broke his grasp and ran to the other room teasing him. "Liv stop what are you talking about?" he continued to lie. They both started laughing as Elliot grabbed her from behind picking her up as they fell to the floor. "Well then if you heard me then…" he now was curious. "So?" Olivia's sat up. "So?" he repeated. "What?" Olivia replied not moving her eyes from his. "Do you feel the same?" He ask scared for the answer to be no. She laughed and hugged him tight placing her head to rest on his shoulder. "I've always loved you El". she giggled into his chest, still sitting on the floor together, Olivia pushed him still in their hugging embrace causing herself to fall with him. Elliot was shocked. He wanted to talk to Olivia, but she just wanted to be held. Every time he began to talk she told him to be quiet. They moved to the couch so they were more comfortable.

Elliot tried to talk again. "Liv, what is this?"

"Why does this have to be something?" she just wanted this for so long and wanted to enjoy it while she could. "But Liv?"

"El, I love you but I don't want to have anything we are now to change." she tried to explain but was struggling. "Now I am really confused." he continued "Can I-" before he could finish Olivia kissed him. Their embrace seemed to last for forever. When it was through, Olivia stared at Elliot's lips while he gently place a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How much longer are we going to be stuck in this house?" she pouted. "Where would you like to go?"

"Take me out!" excited as she was. "Take you out, like where, on a date?" he was nervous because what would people think it had only been a month or so since his divorce and everyone had always made jokes about Detective Benson and Stabler being the dream couple to be someday. Finally he replied in a sad tone. " I would love to take you out Liv, but what would people think. His thoughts were innocent, but Olivia took this remark as an insult. "What do you mean, I'm not good enough what are you saying detective?" she was hurt and angry. She wouldn't even say his name. "Liv no, I'm just saying it might be a little soon for people to know." Olivia went into the bathroom once again to cool down. The hiding in the bathroom and being all love sick wasn't typically Olivia's way of doing things but she was so distracted and emotional lately that it had gotten to the best of her.

"Oliva please come back out here, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Elliot let Olivia cool down,and little did he know how much she actually loved him. She loved him so much she hated him. He heard her leave the bathroom and walked to the doorway of the bedroom and heard her silently sob as she packed a bag as if she were going to leave for the night. He would have left her alone but this was her apartment and he wasn't going to let her just leave. He went up to her and gently took the bag from her hands and put it on the floor pulling her into a hug. "Liv, I'm going to go home" he kissed her forehead and walked out her apartment door and went back home.


End file.
